The First to Die
by journey maker
Summary: Frank Wheeler is murder. Why and who did it? rated for violence and gore.....I'm changing this story to M because of the graphic death scenes coming up......
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_NEW FLASH…..Domino City, Japan…..The entire town is in shock…. the body of Frank Douglas Wheeler was found beheaded in what is being called one of the worst crimes in the cities history…. Mr. Wheeler is survived by his wife Mary and his son Joseph eighteen and daughter Serenity fifteen. _

_Mr. Wheeler's body was discovered by off duty policeman Detective Lawrence Peterson who was on his way home, when he found the body lying on the side of the road. There were no witnesses to the horrible crime. We'll update this when we get anymore information……….._

What started out to be just another normal day in the town of Domino was shatter when everyone turned on their television sets or radios this morning and heard or saw the report of what happened to one of the citizens of Domino. It was most devastating to the his family who had the night before kissed and hugged Frank Wheeler as he left on this way to work. Little did they know that that would be the last they ever heard from the man who loved them.

Solomon Motou was just getting ready to make coffee when he saw the report and he dropped the coffee pot and when it hit the floor making a terrible racket both Yugi and Yami ran to the kitchen to find out what was the wrong and when they heard the report about Joey and Serenity's father they both started to cry.

Ishizu Ishtar was just starting breakfast when her brother Odeon turned on the television and saw the News Report and they both couldn't believe what had happened. They knew Frank and he was the gentlest men around and neither of them could believe that anyone would do such a horrible thing to him. When Malik and Marik found out they were both devastated because they knew Joey and Serenity's father and he accepted them without even blinking an eye where other people were scared of them, Frank saw only the good in them.

When Bakura turned on the radio as he was getting his and Ryou's breakfast and heard what happened to Frank he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who would want to hurt Mr. Wheeler? Ryou came into the kitchen and he too heard about what happened and he started crying because someone had murdered a man that was so gentle he wouldn't hurt anyone.

When Helga turned on the radio as she was making Seto and Mokuba's breakfast and she heard what happened to Frank, she screamed and fell to her knees. Roland heard her scream as did Seto and Mokuba and they all came running into the kitchen and they heard what happened and Mokuba started crying as he asked his brother "Why, why did someone kill Mr. Wheeler?"

This is what was happening to everyone in Domino. No one could believe that this horrific crime could happen to one of the most beloved men in Domino. Who did it and why? That is what everyone was asking themselves and the Police had never had seen anything so terrible and they were asking everyone's help in finding out why this happened.

At the Wheeler residence Mary was trying to comfort her two children while trying to understand what had happened to her husband. She had taken the phone off the hook because she just couldn't talk to anyone right now. The Police had just left after talking to her, Joey and Serenity and it was all the three of them could do to keep it together for the other.

_In an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town, a man watched the report and he started laughing manically as he said to his henchmen, make sure that this letter gets to the Editor of the Domino Gazette and don't get caught." _

Jefferson Tyson, editor of the Domino Gazette received the letter from an unknown source and as he read the letter he was horrified that whoever sent this disturbing letter to him could be so nonchalant about taking another person's life that way and as he read further and came to the list of demands he picked up the phone and called a good friend, the Chief of Police and asked "Can you come over to the Office please, I just got a letter from someone claiming to be the person who murdered Mr. Wheeler."

When Police Chief Stanley Brickman got a call from Jefferson and he said that he had just gotten a letter from someone claiming to have murdered Mr. Wheeler he nearly fell off his chair. "I'll be right there and Jeff please don't let this get out until we've had a chance to try to figure out who this idiot really is." Jefferson assured the Chief that he'd keep this quiet because he wanted the man found who killed his best friend.

When the Chief of Police got to the Newspaper and when he read the list of demands his blood ran cold. He looked at his friend and he said "This maniac must be nuts, where are we going to be able to come up with that kind of money. And about the rest of these demands well their just plain crazy." The Chief read the list again out loud:

I want no I demand the following:

1. I demand the amount of million three hundred dollars deposited into this account by midnight tonight.

2. I want every businessman on this list to sign over their businesses to me and I want them to do it on television in front of everyone watching, then I want the documents put into the safety deposit box at the bank of Domino and it all has to be done by the said time or another person will die.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...Trying to find the man resposible for this horrific crime...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

The Police Chief took the letter back to the laboratory to find out if there were any fingerprints other then his and the Editor but they couldn't find any.

Then the Chief went to talk to the Mayor and after showing him the letter they decided to contact every Business Owner no matter how small and tell them what was happening and just maybe they could come up with the money that this manic was demanding and to also let them know about the demands of handing their businesses over to him.

The Mayor arranged for a meeting with all the Business Owners to be held at his Office and as all the Owners were in attendance he said "I called his meeting because it involves all of you in one way or another. The Police Chief just showed me a letter that the Editor of the Domino Gazette received and in the letter some manic says that he's the one who killed Mr. Wheeler and if his demands aren't met then someone else will die."

Seto stood up and said "What are these demands?"

The Mayor read the letter out loud and everyone in the room gasps when he read the part about signing over their businesses to this mad man. Seto listened to what the Mayor was saying and then he asked "How do we know that this person is the one who really killed Mr. Wheeler?"

The door opened and in walked Maximillion Pegasus and behind him was the Chief of Police. "Gentlemen the Chief said "I've just been given another letter from this manic and in it he has revised his demands and now he wants three million dollars."

One of the business owners a Mr. Pennywise stood up and said "Where are we going to come up with that kind of money? Hell I only own a small business and I know that a lot most of the others here do too, so what are we going to do?"

Seto then said "The money isn't any object, what is bothering me is the fact that this manic wants us to sign over our businesses to him and I for one refuse to do that."

Pegasus said "I have to agree with Mr. Kaiba when I say that I will never just sign over my business that I've sweated to build over to some idiot."

Solomon then stood up and he said "I agree with Mr. Pegasus and Mr. Kaiba and I too refuse to just sign over my business to this manic."

Soon all the businessmen also stood up and said that they too refuse to give up their businesses. Then Seto said "I will make sure that as far as the money is concerned it will be deposited into the account but as far as my business is concerned well this person or whomever he or she is well they can go to hell."

So the money was deposited into the account but not before Seto and Pegasus both looked into who the account belonged to and what they found out was that it belonged to some phony business that they couldn't trace and that only made them more determined to find out who owned it.

Both Pegasus and Seto called Mary and told her that if she needed anything at all to call either of them and they'd help her. Mary thanked them and then she said "My daughter and I are going back to America and Joey is staying here to run my dead husbands Garage and Solomon Motou is letting Joey live with them for the time being. I'm so scared that I'm going to sell that garage to whom ever wants it and then I'm having my son come and live with us; I already lost my husband I don't want to lose my son too."

Seto and Pegasus came up with an idea that might work, they were going to secretly but the Garage from the Wheeler's and then put it under some bogus Company name and see what this maniac would do. Now they had to wait to see what happened next and if this mad man really meant to do what he said.

They didn't have to wait very long, because three days later another businessman was found murdered and this time his body was hanging from the ceiling of his home and he had been disemboweled and when the Police entered the home they all ran out throwing up their guts. A note was attached to the man's pajamas and it read "Don't shit with me or another one will be found. Do as I said or else!!!"

Now every business owner was really scared knowing that they could be the next to die and they all talked about giving into to this manic all except Solomon Motou who said "I will not be pushed around by some person who thinks that he or she can scare me into giving them my business. I worked to damn hard to just sign my business over and not fight."

Seto and Pegasus even though they were competitors they knew that if they didn't work together this manic would win so they talked it over and they themselves started buying some of the smaller businesses and using the a phony Company name now owned several small businesses and the battle lines were drawn and the next move went to this maniac.

They didn't have long to wait. Another letter was delivered to the Editor and this one said "I warned all of you and you didn't believe me so now I guess I will have to show all of you that I really mean business, by tomorrow there will be two more dead men and it will be your entire fault for their deaths!"

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Who will be the next to die????


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

After the last letter the businessmen were all so terrified that they wanted to do exactly what this manic wanted, all except for Solomon Motou, Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus who all said "We refuse to let this mad man try to dictate what we can and can't do."

Just then the door opened up and in walked Joey Wheeler and he stood beside the Mr. Motou, Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Pegasus and he said "You all knew my dad and if that freak hadn't of killed him, he wouldn't of allowed anyone to tell him that he would have to give up his business. Hell I know that all of you are all scared but if you allow this freak to intimidate you then you're all going to regret it for the rest of your lives."

Solomon Motou put his arm around Joey's shoulder and he said "This young man just lost his father to some freak as he calls him and we have to honor Frank's name by finding this man and getting rid of him once and for all." All the businessmen stood up and started cheering and then a Mr. Almond said "It took a lot of courage for this young man to come and talk to us so I for one refuse to give up without a fight, I also know that by doing this I'm making this maniac angry but so be it. I stand beside these men and won't give in to some freak's demands."

Everyone then shouted "We're with you!!" The Mayor applauded all the men for their decision and he said "The Chief of Police has his best Officers on this case and I vow to help them find out who this man is and put a stop to him."

As the meeting was over and all the businessmen were leaving one of them said "Where is Mr. Pennywise?"

Seto then turned and said "Someone has to go see if he's aright." The Mayor then called the Chief of Police and after talking to him he said "The Police are on their way to find out what is going on. I will let all of you know what they find out."

The Officers entered the home of Mr. Pennywise only to find him in his bedroom and one of the Officers started puking as he ran from the home. There on the bed they found the man and his throat had been cut from ear to ear and his eyes were cut out of his head and he had his tongue removed. His eyes and tongue were found in his closed fist and a note was stapled to his bare skin and it read "I warned you, but you didn't listen. Now it's one down and one to go."

The Officers called it into the Chief of Police who sat there not really knowing what the hell to do. He called the Mayor and after he got through talking to him, the Chief of Police ran to the bathroom and got violently sick. When the hell was this all going to stop???

Seto Kaiba, Maximillion Pegasus and Solomon Motou were the three businessmen who were notified what happened to Pennywise and it was Seto Kaiba who said "If we don't stop this maniac he will kill us off one by one and I refuse to even think about that so I'm going to offer each businessmen to come and stay with me at the Manor where my Security Team can keep an eye out for all of them."

The Mayor then told Seto "I will notify all of the businessmen and get back to you and let you know if they accept your generous offer."

There was an anonymous phone call to the Police saying "There's a dead body in the alley behind the Burger Joint." When the Police got there they found Mr. Lawrence the owner of the Dry Cleaners dead. His body lay on the ground with his arms and legs lying across his torso. It looked as like someone had ripped his limbs off his body. There was one veteran Officer there and he said "My God, what that poor man must have gone through before he finally died."

They called in and told the Chief of Police what they had found and as the Officer said "Whoever this maniac is he is getting more violent and he has to be stopped and stopped now."

The Mayor called the other businessmen and told them of Mr. Kaiba's generous offer and they all agreed, but as one of them said "Can he actually guarantee that our families will also be protected?"

The Mayor then called Seto and told him what they all wanted to know and as Seto told him "You can tell them that I will do my best to make sure that none of their families are hurt but if they are going to let me help then we have to do it now, before that maniac can strike again."

Both Pennywise and Lawrence weren't married but some of the other businessmen did have families and when the Mayor told them what Mr. Kaiba said they all accepted his offer. So now inside the Manor were five businessmen and their families. Pegasus can to their aid by saying "Some of you can come to my Island and stay until we can find this mad man, I can also make sure that all of you will be safe." So the remaining five businessmen and their families stayed on the Island with Pegasus. Would they really be safe???

The news about Pennywise and Lawrence being found murdered didn't help the situation much but as Seto said "Listen we have to keep our heads and not go running around like chicken with our heads cut off. If we just can keep out wits then maybe we can win this battle."

Another letter was delivered to the Newspaper and it read:

"So you all think that you're going to be safe now, well think again. I will get each and everyone of you and I will make sure that you all die for refusing my offer. I will find you and you'll all die."

A lone figure stood looking down on Domino from his advantage place and he was laughing maniacally and then he stopped and stood perfectly still and whispered "I will make each and everyone one of you pay for your disobedience."

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Another businessman dies...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

While the Police were trying to figure out who was the one killing the businessmen and why, the lone figure was sitting looking at the picture of his beloved father remembering how he had always dreamed of having his own business and then when his dream came true and the that very day he could remember seeing the smile on his fathers face and how happy this made him and then how one day that dream just went up in smoke and how it broke his father and he died a broken man.

Now he has sworn revenge on the very people who caused his father's business to fail and then his father committed suicide and blew his brains out. This young man witnessed the breakup of his parents because his father couldn't support them anymore, his mother left and after the divorce she married someone who had money and she never allowed his father to forget what a failure he was and when this young man was old enough he made his mother pay for what she did and they still have never figured out who killed her and left her body to rot in a shallow grave. Now he was making the businessmen pay for what he really believes they did to his father.

This young man then whispered to himself "Daddy they are all paying for what they did to you." Then he started laughing manically as he thought of how he was going to make the next man on the list pay for his father's death, he phoned the two idiots who helped him before and he said "I have another job for you two to do, get over here fast."

When the two men got there, the young man said "Mr. Williams the owner of that Book Store in town he is the next on the list. Go get him and make sure that no one sees you. Bring him to this address and make sure that you don't hurt him."

While the two men were on their way to kidnap Mr. Williams, the young man drove to the abandoned house and as he went out into the back yard he laughed to himself as he saw the very large bar-be-cue sitting in the corner of the yard and he went over and opened it up and as he envisioned what his idea was and tears ran down his face from laughing so hard. When the two men got back with Mr. Williams he told them to bring the bar-be-cue over to the center of the yard and then he took off the blindfold from the poor mans eyes and he said "How do you like your meat cooked?"

When the Police got the call of someone smelling something terrible coming from the empty house on the corner of Beecher and Stone Streets and when they went to investigate the sight that met them caused all of them to get violently ill. There with a spit rammed through his body there was a man's body being cooked on the rotisserie like a side of beef. The man's body was charred beyond recognition. When the Officer in charge stopped getting sick finally called it in, the Mortician was called to come get the body and then they would have to rely on dental records to determine exactly who the person was.

After examinations of the dental records compared to the persons own teeth it was found that the body was that of Mr. Williams the owner of the Book Store. Mr. Williams had left the Manor when no one was looking and he went to his store to close the doors till this whole thing blew over. When Seto discovered that Mr. Williams was gone he called the Police to report it but it was too late because he was already dead.

Now there were four businessmen dead and still the Police didn't know who was behind the murders and the Mayor was getting very upset and he asked the Chief of Police "When will you finally discover who is behind this, when all the businessmen in Domino are all dead?" Things were getting more and tenser with the news that another businessman had been murdered and who was going to be next.

Seto and Pegasus were talking about this when Seto got a call from his younger brother Mokuba who was out of the country with a group of his friends and he said "What in the heck is going on back there? The newspaper here said that three businessmen have been murdered but no clues as to who is behind the murders, Seto are you alright?"

Seto told his brother "Listen I'm fine, but we have a big problem and no one seems to have any answer as to who is doing all the murders and why." Mokuba then said "Is there any similarities between each of the murders that can be linked to each other?"

Seto closed his eyes as he said "Hell I don't think that the Police even know how to link anything together."

Mokuba chuckled then he said "Call Solomon and ask him to call Yani and see if he will talk to Bakura and Marik who are vacationing in Egypt, maybe they can come home early and help find this person who ever he or she is."

Seto thanked his brother and told him "I'll call Solomon right away." He said good-bye to Mokuba and the he called Solomon who said that he would call and talk to Yami. Solomon called Yami and he asked if maybe he and the Yami's could come back and help the Police figure out who is behind all the murders." Yami told Solomon "We'll be back on the next flight.

Seto then called Roland who was with this buddies camping in Canada and when he told him about the trouble back in Domino, Roland said "We'll be there as soon as we can, and Seto please be careful."

Seto then hoped that now maybe with the additional help they could stop any further deaths from happening, but Seto would soon discover that they were too late, there was going to be another murder.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When Roland, his friends and the Yami finally got to the Manor, Roland asked Seto "Has anyone tried to discover what the businessmen and this person or persons have in common?"

Seto looked at the one person he had such an admiration for and then he said "Hell I don't think that they've even thought of doing that." Roland laughed then he said "Alright men lets see what we can do."

Sheldon Murdock one of Roland's friends and a genus when it comes to computers said "I need all the names of every businessman in Domino living or dead." Seto handed him the information and Murdock's fingers started flying across the keyboard.

Samuel Thorton who was a Psychiatrist and an expert in determining what causes a person to go berserk and start killing anyone who gets in his way to achieving his goal no matter what it is. He asked Seto for copies of the letters and he started reading and re-reading them to see if he could get a picture of who they might be dealing with.

Phillip Thomas is an expert who has the ability to look at a person's signature and determine what the mental make-up of that person really is and sometimes Phillip can even say if the person in question is totally insane. When Samuel was through with the letters he gave them to Phillip and then they put their head together to see if they could find out something.

Douglas Winter is an expert in hand to hand combat and he can get inside a person's mind and make that person do what he wants him or her to do. He learned this technique from living with Monks in a Monastery in Tibet. Douglas then walked over to Seto and he said "I really think that you and the others could use some help in learning how to defend yourselves in case you ever come face t face with this maniac.

Now they all had their work cut out for them to try to find this mad man and stop any more deaths, but would they be able to do it or not?

Seto asked Yami, Bakura and Marik if they could use Shadow Magic to try to find out where this murderer is?"

Marik told Seto "We can try but unless we have some idea of the mental make-up of this person it is going to be really hard to do."

The Police called Seto and told him that Mr. Carter's Jewelry Store had been vandalized and they need him to come to the store and give them some idea as to what was stolen."

Seto had two of his best guards go with Mr. Carter to make sure that he would be safe. When they got to the store there wasn't any break-in in fact there wasn't anything wrong at all. Then all of a sudden the two guards were shot and then the two accomplices of our young man grabbed Mr. Carter and kidnapped him and took him to an unknown location.

When Seto didn't hear from the two guards he called the Police and talked to the Chief and as Seto told him about the phone call the Chief then said "Mr. Kaiba we never called you and informed you of a break-in." Seto then said "It was a sit up and I'm afraid for Mr. Carter's life and for the lives of my men." Then Chief told Seto "I'll have some of my best men check out the location and get back to you as soon as possible." The guards only suffered gun shots to their shoulders and was taken to the hospital to get medical care.

Roland watched Seto as he was talking on the phone and he went over and asked "What's going on?"

Seto told him and then Roland yelled "Murdock we just might have the break we've been looking for." Murdock ran over to where they were and Seto told him about the phone call and then he ran back to his computer and using some kind of secret code he was able to get to tap into the phone system and he found out where the call came from and then he was able to get an location where the call was made at.

The location where his computer said the call came from was very weird, it was from the Office at the local Mortuary. Murdock then called out to Roland "Got the location but this is the weird part; it came from a meat packing plant here in Domino." Roland then said "We need to get there before they can do anything to Mr. Carter. They would later find out that they were to late.

While they were trying to figure out why the call came from the meat packing plant, Mr. Carter was tied up and was lying on a flat surface and then he heard some kind of very loud sound and then there was a whirling sound and as the surface he was lying on started to move he knew exactly where he was, he was in the meat packing plant and this was the conveyer belt that took the whole sides of beef to be cut in half.

He started to struggle and then he heard the maniacal laughter coming from somewhere near and the voice said "Struggle all you want, you won't get away you're going to pay for what you and the others did to my dad."

Carter knew exactly who the voice belonged to and then he heard the sound of the blade starting up and he tried to scream and beg but he had tape across his mouth, then as his eyes showed the horror because he knew was going to happen and then blade sliced through his body sending blood and body parts flying all over the place.

This time the young man had one his accomplice's video tape what happened to Mr. Carter and on the tape his voice could be heard saying "If you really think that I'm done then think again. I won't stop till all of you bastards pay for what you did to my father." Then the tape ended and the young man then said "Have this tape delivered to the Kaiba Manor."

When the tape was delivered to the Manor, Roland took it and he and his friend viewed it before anyone else and even though these men were retired Rangers they all got violently sick from seeing that poor man die that way. Roland then called to Seto and he went to the Den and Roland said "I want you, Pegasus, Solomon, Yami, Bakura and Marik to meet with us this evening and only then will I allow you to see what's on this tape."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up... Solomon recognizes the voice on the tape...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

After Seto had called the meeting between Pegasus, Solomon the three Yami's, he wondered what this was all about and soon he would find out. When everyone got there and they all went to the Den, Roland closed and locked the door and he turned and faced all of them and he said "Whoever this maniac is actually filmed the murder of Mr. Carter and his voice can be heard on the tape. I have to know if all of you want to view the tape which is very graphic because I have to know if any of you can tell me who the person's voice is on this tape."

Then they all said "We will view the tape." Then Roland turned off the lights and Murdock turned on the television set and he picked up the remote control and started the tape playing. As they all watched how poor Carter died, Seto ran to the bathroom and got violently sick, Pegasus fainted and Bakura caught him before he hit the floor. Solomon, Yami, Bakura and Marik had seen worse things done to people so yes it bothered them but not that badly. What bothered Solomon the worst was hearing the voice of the young man that idolized his father so much that it made him go mad and seek revenge on the ones he thought caused his father's death?

When the tape was over and Seto came back from the bathroom and Pegasus came to, Murdock turned off the television set and Roland turned on the lights and he then asked "Does any of you recognize the voice?"

Solomon stood and tears ran down his face as he said "That's Bandit Keith's son Brandon."

Roland then asked him "What would cause this young man to freak out and start killing those businessmen?"

Solomon then told them "When Bandit Keith and Pricilla got married it changed him so much that he started being the kind of person that could contribute something to society and others would want to be there friend. Because Keith could draw he started painting and when Pricilla's father found this out he used his influence to help his son-in-law open an Art Gallery in Domino and it was going great till someone framed him for a crime he never committed and well his life fell apart. Their son was around three years old then and because of all the accusations of the men involved well their marriage started falling apart and soon they were penniless and Pricilla's father took her and their son in but Keith would have to face the accusations on his own and because he couldn't prove his innocence he took a gun and blew his brains out but no one knew that Brandon had snuck back to be with his father and saw what happened."

Then Thorton whistled and said "What a thing for such a small boy to witness. Did he get any kind of therapy "

Solomon shook his head no then he said "Oliver Barton said that what happened wouldn't cause the kid any emotional scars and Pricilla never said anything negative to her father in her life and because she and her son needed a place to live she wasn't going to start now."

Roland then asked Solomon "Do you know where this Brandon is living?"

Solomon then said "No, after Keith's death Barton took his daughter and grandson and they moved to China and that was the last I ever saw of the boy."

The Police located the body of Mr. Carter and he was given a proper burial and as the Police searched for clues, which they never found any, Brandon's two accomplices were talking and Weevil asked Rex "Aren't you scared that Brandon might go berserk and kill us?"

Rex was as frightened as Weevil was but he was more terrified of Brandon and as he said "We can't ever turn against Brandon or that will certainly make him go berserk and he will surely kill us then."

Back at the Manor, Roland and the others were trying to figure out where this Brandon Keith was hiding out at and none of them could come up with anything. Then Yami turned to both Bakura and Marik and he said "Since we know who the maniac is can't we contact Shadi and ask if he can use his powers to locate the son of Bandit Keith?"

Marik and Bakura smiled their sinister smiles and Marik then said "Kaiba I need to use your phone to call Ishizu since she has made Malik close off the link between us and see if she'll contact Shadi and see if he'll help us."

That's exactly what Marik did and at first Ishizu didn't believe Marik but then when Solomon took the phone away from him and he told her the same thing, she agreed to contact Shadi and he would be more then willing to help them."

Solomon hung up the phone and he said "Ishizu is contacting Shadi as we talk and it shouldn't be to long before he appears and he will try to help us find Brandon and even though I know what he's done I still remember the young man who had witnessed his father blowing his brains out and it bothers me that he might get killed."

All of a sudden Shadi appeared in the room and scared the hell out of several of the men and Roland burst out laughing because he was use to Shadi appearing and disappearing and it didn't bother him anymore. Shadi then asked "What is this all about and when Solomon told him Shadi like Solomon was deeply disturbed because this young man was probably going to get killed but if he didn't turn himself over to the authorities then what else could they do?"

Then Shadi started chanting and he said "There are two others helping this young man do his killing and they both want to say something but are to terrified to do so. If you get hold of them then they might be able to tell you what you want to know. Then Shadi said it is Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood."

Roland then turned to the other men and he said "We have work to do and we have to be very careful not to cause attention to ourselves as we go after these two idiots."

Then Roland turned to the others and he said "We are going to leave now and I want everyone to keep within the walls of this Manor so that no one else becomes the next victim of this mad man." Then he and the others left.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...The reign of terror is about to come to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

While Roland and the others were trying to find out where Rex and Weevil lived, Brandon had probably the only lucid thought he had in a very long time and he knew that he and screwed himself when he talked while those idiots were filming his execution of Mr. Carter and now the Police were coming to get him, so he decided to take the only course of action he could, he'd have to kill both Rex and Weevil.

Rex and Weevil both had made up their minds to go to the Police and tell them everything and pray that they got only sent to prison and not the death penalty. That was a very bad move, because now they would be targeted by Brandon too. Brandon called Weevil on his cell phone and sounding like he really needed his help he asked Weevil to come to his secret location because he was going to turn himself into the Police and he was going to tell the authorities that neither Rex not himself was to blame for what happened.

Weevil was really a very stupid person because he actually believed Brandon and he met him at the one place that no one would ever think of looking for him, his dead father's old business. As Weevil entered from the alleyway, Brandon was ready for him and he hit Weevil over the head with a hammer and as he laid there bleeding Brandon then dragged his body down into the sewer system and just as Weevil tried to open his eyes the last thing he remembered was seeing the diabolical look on Brandon's face as he took an ice pick and drove it into the side of Weevil's head.

As Weevil laid there twitching from having the ice pick driven into his head and striking his brain Brandon stood there manically laughing. Then the last thought that Weevil had was why didn't he just kill me, Brandon took another ice pick and drove it into the other side of Weevil's head and he immediately died. Now Brandon took Weevil's body and tied a rope around it and climbed back out of the sewer and as he dragged the body up out of the sewer he deposited the body into a trash receptacle far enough away from the scene of the crime and went to call Rex.

Rex was trying to reach Weevil on his cell phone but he wasn't answering and Rex knew that he was dead and Brandon had killed him. Now he had to really be careful not to let that mad man find him and he had to go to the Police in order to keep alive. As he sat in his and Weevil's apartment trying to figure out what to do, there was a knock on the door and Rex jumped and ran to his bedroom and climbed out of the window and hurried down the fire escape and took off running.

Rex didn't get to far when he was grabbed from behind and as a massive hand went over his mouth and he heard "Be still and nothing will happen to you" well he knew that it wasn't Brandon and so he stopped squirming and then the person holding him said "You and I are going to have a little talk do you understand and are you going to try to get away right?"

Hell Rex realized that this person could be working for Brandon and his life was worthless so he nodded his head that he understood and he wouldn't try to escape. Then he saw five of the biggest men standing there and then Roland said "Let's get him the hell out of sight till we can safely talk to him.

Brandon watched all of this and those men were taking away the only person who could tell them where he was, so he now had to come up with someway of killing all of them. He hurried back to his dead father's old business and going inside he sat down and started coming up with some plan of action. He didn't care what he had to do he wasn't going to be caught and be thrown into some cage like a damn animal he'd rather die first.

Roland and the other men took Rex to a safe house and as they closed and locked the door and Murdock sat Rex on the old dilapidated couch, Roland whispered to Thomas "I have a weird feeling that we were being watched by someone so we have to be doubly sure that we are careful not to get caught till we can find out where this little maniac is hiding."

Brandon was trying to figure out someway of killing all of those men and Rex so that they couldn't find out where he was and as he was thinking tears ran down his face as he remembered his father and what those bastards did to him that caused his father to kill himself.

The Police had come to their house and arrested his father saying "You're under arrest for the burglary and robbery of the Jewelry Store owned by Mr. Carter" he was then handcuffed and taken to the Police Department and that was the beginning of the end of their family, and the cause of his father's suicide.

Brandon had vowed that the men who took his father away from him were going to die in the most horrible of ways and he had been planning this ever since his father had killed himself. When his mother divorced his father and they left and moved in with his grandfather he was never allowed to see his father again and all he heard from both his mother and grandfather was always saying " Your father is now and has always been a failure."

The first two people who paid for making his father feel like he couldn't go on were his mother and grandfather and they paid with their very lives when Brandon was only fifteen. He killed both of them in their sleep and the Police believed that they were killed by someone trying to find money for drugs or something along that line all because of Brandon's performance when he called the Police and said "My mother and grandfather were just murdered and he was in the basement hiding from the ones who killed them."

The Police believed him and he was sent to a Home for boys till he turned eighteen and then he inherited his grandfathers wealth and he started planning the deaths of the men who was the real cause of his father's deaths.

In the safe house Roland and the other men were trying to come up with some plan to take Brandon into custody without having to kill him. Rex was just so damn glad that he was alive but he feared his friend Weevil was dead.

Rex then said "Please can you tell me if my friend Weevil Underwood still alive?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...Weevil's body is found...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh nor do I own Walgreen's.

Chapter Eight

News Break: "A body was found inside a dumpster outside a Walgreen's Pharmacy today by a homeless person looking for something to eat. The body was that of a young man and from what this Reporter was told it was a gruesome murder. The Police aren't saying who the young man is until the next of kin can be notified. What is so strange is that the other deaths reported about have all been businessmen and this was just some poor soul who got killed. The Police aren't saying if this has anything to do with those deaths. We will be following up on this story when we have any more news. This is Angela Paulson reporting for the Channel 79 News."

When Seto and the others heard the report they all knew that it had to be Weevil Underwood whose body was just found. Did Brandon have anything to do with the death? Seto called Roland "and told him about the report and that they all believe that the body found today is that of Weevil Underwood. You need to let Rex know and this just might shake him up enough to tell you something that will aide in getting Brandon."

Murdock was talking or trying to talk to Rex but he wasn't talking at all. Murdock could tell that this young man was scared shitless and who could blame him. Roland walked over and whispered something to Murdock and then Roland said "The body of a young man was found inside a dumpster today and the description of that young man could very well be Weevil."

Rex's eyes filled with tears and he softly said "Why did he have to die? Hell it wasn't either of us who killed those men it was Brandon. Yes, we caught the men and brought them back to Brandon but he killed them. God, what am I suppose to do now?"

Murdock sat down next to Rex and he said "Listen we have to stop Brandon from killing anyone else and if we don't get to him hell I'm afraid that he'll try to kill us just to get at you."

Rex stared at this man and then he said "Alright I'll tell you where to find that bastard, but he does have several special places where he likes to stay." Rex gave them all the locations of Brandon's hideouts and then as Murdock finished writing the last place there was an explosion and roof collapsed onto all of them burying them under the weight of the roof.

Brandon had watched the men take Rex away and he closed his eyes and then he thought to himself. "They must all die so that Rex can't tell anyone where I might be." Brandon the went back to the basement of the shop that his father use to own and as he sat there looking at the only picture he had of his father tears ran down his face and then he said "Dad, they are paying for what they did to you and I promise I won't stop till their all dead."

Brandon then stood up and walked to his computer and after turning it on he hit button and a blimp appeared on the screen. Brandon had implanted signaling devices under the skin of both Rex and Weevil just in case he needed to know where they were at all times.

He then got the location where the men had Rex and laughing to himself he went to a closet and carefully took out a duffle bag and laid it on the floor and he opened it and inside there was C4 explosive and some blasting caps that he could use to set off the C4. Brandon had checked the internet on how to use the C4.

He then took a backpack and put enough C4 to blow up a building and placed several blasting caps inside the backpack and then he left to go make sure that no one would be able to find him.

When he got to the house he made sure he wasn't seen and he the C4 around the parameter of the house and after placing the blasting caps into the C4 he went far enough so that he wouldn't get hurt in the blast and he set off the C4 and as he watched the house blow up he started laughing so hard that tears ran down his face.

When Rex was telling them what he could about this Brandon character, he told them about his love of watching things blow up and how he even searched the internet to find ways of blowing up building and he would laugh as he read the articles. Roland looked at Murdock and then Murdock said "Blowing in the Wind" and everyone there started looking for ways of protecting themselves from what was to come. They took Rex and told him to get into the bathtub and Thomas got in there with him and then they placed one of the mattresses on top of them, Roland, Murdock, Thorton and Winter all found a secure place and they all hunkered down and then the house blew up.

Brandon watched the explosion and he knew that all of them inside was dead so he went back to his father's old shop and sat there snickering because he had taken care of Rex and those men good. He was going to start killing the other businessmen and no one would be there to stop him.

Seto had a very weird feeling and he called Roland's cell phone but got no answer and it scared the hell out of him. Solomon noticed how frightened Seto was and he went over and asked "Son, what's wrong?"

Seto told him the feeling he had and Solomon yelled for Yami. When Yami came over he saw how frightened Seto was and he said "What's wrong?" Solomon told him that he needed him and Bakura and Marik to go to this location and check on Roland and the others and do it as fast as you can." Solomon gave him the address and as he watched the Yami's leave, Solomon said to Seto "Hey, Roland's been through worse things then this and came out of it alright he'll be fine now too."

When the Yami's got to the address that Solomon gave to them they saw the house had been blown up but Marik was picking up a life form and that was Rex's. Yami called Solomon and told him what they found and Solomon said "Stay there, I'll call 911 and get some help out there."

Seto collapsed on to the chair and tears ran down his face because he knew from Solomon's voice that something terrible had happened to all of them. Roland had to be alright, how would he and Mokuba go on without him?

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...This had gone on too long, the Yami's now were going to get involved...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

The Police, Ambulances and Fire Department arrived at the scene and so did all of the News Channels. The Fire Department started spraying water on the fire and soon it was out. They never expected to find a living soul alive, but when they started going through the debris the found five men and a young man clinging to life. The paramedics had their work cut out for them as they placed each person on a gurney and started giving assessing their vital signs they found out that all of them were alive but one man was in critical condition.

As they started transporting the people to Kaiba Corp. Hospital, Seto and Solomon were there and Seto told them "All these people are to be given your best medical treatment and no one is to know that they are here, is that clear?"

The emergency doctors all nodded that they understood, then Seto had six of his best Security Men guarding each of the men and Rex and they were told "Guard them with your lives."

Roland was taken to surgery. He had been hit by one of the beams and he sustained a concussion and his left leg was broken but the worst injury was to his back. They didn't know if he'd ever walk again. Seto was sitting in the waiting room and Solomon was by his side. They spent the night sitting there praying for Roland to be alright and then Murdock who was brought there in a wheel chair pushed by the Security Guard he said "I know that this doesn't look good, but you have to believe me when I say Roland will come out of this and he will be walking by the end of the month."

Then one by one each of the men were brought to the waiting room against their doctors wishes but they all had to be near where Roland was. He was their leader and their best friend and together they all held hands and then Thomas said "Dear God, this is the "Rat Pack" and we need your amazing help again. Roland is lying in there fighting for his life and we'd really like it if you could give him a helping hand to get better. We've seen your amazing miracles before and we could really use one now. We ask this in your name. Amen."

Seto and Solomon had tears running down their faces as they listened to these men pray for God's help in making their friend better. Then all of a sudden the doctor came out of the surgery door and he had a big smile on his face and he said "There was a miracle that just happened in there. Roland moved his legs and then he softly said "Tell my men and my son that I'll be back sooner then they can say Peter picked a peck of pickled peppers."

Everyone started laughing as tears ran down their faces and then Murdock said "What about the young man, how is he?"

The doctor told them "He suffered a hair line fracture to his left arm but other then that he's very lucky as all of you to be alive. Someone upstairs must have been watching over all of you today."

Back at the scene of the explosion, Angela Paulson was reporting for Channel 79 and she said "Today there has been a terrible explosion at this residence and five men and a young man was inside when the house exploded. The paramedics have removed all of the bodies but no one has said if any of them were alive or not. We weren't allowed near the house so we can't say one way or the other if anyone made it. When we get more information we will bring it to you. This is Angela Paulson reporting for Channel 79."

Brandon was watching the news report and as he watched them take the bodies away he was hysterically laughing as he watched what was going on and then he said out loud to himself "Well isn't that just to bad, now on to getting rid of the others."

Yami, Bakura and Marik had gotten near enough to Rex to read his mind and they discovered the places that Brandon used and so now they were on their way to search each place till they found this little piece of shit and put an end to him once and for all.

Solomon's cell phone started vibrating and he excused himself and went out on the patio and when he answered it Yami said "We know some of the places where Brandon goes and we'll find him and stop him before he does anything else. I can't promise that he will come back all in one piece."

Solomon knew that Brandon needed to be stopped but he still couldn't fell a little sorry for him because of how his father had killed himself and Brandon happened to see it happen. "I understand, just be careful all of you. He is very dangerous and will do anything to keep from apprehended. Just make sure that no one else dies." Solomon said.

So now the search was on to try to find Brandon before he could try to kill someone else. As they went to the places they had seen in Rex's mind they couldn't help but feel sorry for Weevil and how he died. Neither Rex nor Weevil was really bad, they had been deceived and all they really wanted was for someone to notice and approve of them.

They had searched three of the places and were sickened by what they had seen. There were pictures of Brandon's mother and grandfather and what the had done to them. "This young man is out of his mind" Marik said. They also found letters that Brandon had written to his father after Keith's death and is was almost like he was telling him in detail exactly what he was going to do to everyone that he thought had done his father wrong.

They had entered the sewer where Rex and Weevil always entered at and within minutes they entered a door and inside there was so much dried blood all over the floor and they found Weevil's wallet and keys lying in the blood. "This must be where he killed Weevil but how did he get the body out of here?" Bakura asked.

Yami then said "This is how he said and he held up a rope that was covered in blood. He must of drug Weevil's body up out of here and then he took it and threw it in the dumpster so that no one would find this place."

"We have only one other place to search and I pray to Ra that he's there or we're screwed." Marik said.

Yami drove to the address of what use to be Keith's Gallery and getting out the walked around to the back and down the alley till they came to the back door. It was locked, but Bakura a small pouch out of his pocket and taking one of his tools he picked the lock and the quietly entered through the back door.

They heard someone hysterically laughing and as they followed the sound they found Brandon watching the television report about the house exploding and he was saying over and over "I got them, I got them." Marik carefully walked up behind Brandon and then he spun the chair around and as he punched him in the face Marik said "And I got you."

When Brandon came to he didn't know where he was. It was dark and really scary. He then heard a voice say "You have been found guilty of the murders of Frank Wheeler, Mr. Pennywise, Mr. Lawrence, Mr. Williams, and Mr. Carter and finally Weevil Underwood, how do you plead?"

Brandon had tears running down his face and he screamed "They all caused my dad to kill himself they had to die, and Weevil was going to rat me out so he had to die too!"

Then the voice said "How do you plead, guilty or not guilty?"

Brandon then screamed out "I'm not guilty, they were the guilty one!"

Then the three Yami's walked out of the Shadows and their eyes were blood red and the Sennen Eyes on their foreheads were glowing and then Yami said "You are the guilty one here and now you have to pay for what you did." Then Bakura and Marik said "We call upon the shadows to come and carry out the sentence of death upon this human."

Then Brandon hear the most terrifying screams and howls that anyone had ever heard and then he was unbound from the restraints of the shadow magic and the shadows came and delivered the sentence on his body and soul. As the shadows ripped and tore his flesh from his body Brandon tried to run away but the shadows were to many and soon there wasn't anything left of what was Brandon Keith.

When it was over Yami, Bakura and Marik all thanked the shadows for delivering the sentence and then they all went back to the hospital to tell Solomon that it had been taken care of. They found out that all the men including Roland were going to be alright and that Rex was physically going to be alright too, he had suffered a mental breakdown and would never be the same again.

Seto and Pegasus are paying for Rex's medical treatments until he is able to be placed in the best mental hospital in Domino. Now it would take years for Domino to get over the deaths of all the men that Brandon killed and Solomon would always feel sorry for the young man who because of the terrible death of his father went totally out of his mind.

THE END…………….

A/N: I want to thank, dragonlady222, Kais Toaster, bribe91, emochick131., Yuni-Chan yugioh and anyone else who read and reviewed this story. Thanks again...


End file.
